


Class Choice

by MixnSpice



Series: Constants and Variables [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Hajime and Chiharu are mentioned, Kamunami Week, Kamunami Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixnSpice/pseuds/MixnSpice
Summary: Day 2: Secret Admirer/Private NotesJust this morning, he saw that two envelopes were left on his desk. The first one, pink in color, was sealed with a heart-shaped stamp on the front; he doesn't need to lean in to know that it was laced with some sort of fancy perfume. It was addressed to him, and when he looked for the name of the sender, all he saw was that it came from a 'secret admirer'.For a secret admirer, they are so painfully obvious.





	Class Choice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This can be considered as taking place in the same universe as my previous entry, but it takes place a bit earlier than that, as Izuru and Chiaki aren't dating yet.
> 
> With that said, Happy Valentine's Day to you all!

Knowing what the day it would be tomorrow, the 'romantic' atmosphere present everywhere wouldn't come off as a surprise to him. The halls were decorated in all sorts of red and pink paper hearts to the point that a single person's eyes would burn just by looking at them. Some students who are also official couples can be seen and heard planning about their dates for Valentine's, and a few of them even got scolded by Kiyotaka for their excess PDA.

Izuru didn't get the appeal for a day like this, and frankly, he never would. Why dedicate only a single day to loving someone if you could just do it anytime you want?

Those were his thoughts as he held the two pieces of paper in his hand.

Just this morning, he saw that two envelopes were left on his desk.

The first one, tinted pink in color, was sealed with a heart-shaped stamp on the front; he doesn't need to lean in to know that it was laced with some sort of fancy perfume that stung his sense of smell. From what he could read, it is addressed to him, and when he looked for the name of the sender, he saw none; all he saw was that it came from a 'secret admirer'.

Izuru wanted to roll his eyes at this.

He never really saw himself as the kind of person to have admirers, mostly because he kept to himself save for his brother and a few friends, but that little detail is not important right now.

After opening it, he got what is unmistakably and undeniably, a love letter. To no one's surprise, the paper used for it was just as pink as the envelope. The pinkness is almost sickening at this point. The person's handwriting was in an elegant, and dare he say, rather girly style of cursive.

His eyes skimmed over the contents, finding it to be filled with all sorts of cutesy wording and other stuff found in clichéd girl's manga to the point where it just felt so dull; it felt like it dragged on and on how much they took a liking to him. The last thing it read was that they want to meet him at the back of the school after classes.

From the approach alone, he already knew who wrote this. For a secret admirer, they are so painfully obvious.

Now that he's finished checking the first one, he placed it back on his desk and opened the other envelope.

The second one, on the other hand, would be considered underwhelming in any ordinary person's standards. It was just plain, with an equally plain white sheet of paper used for the letter. There was no perfume scented for this one like the previous letter, which he was thankful for.

Unlike the first one, after checking for any names, he found out that this envelope came from Chiaki. The letter she wrote didn't have much written, only asking if he's available for today, and if he is, she'd like him to meet up with her at her home after classes, as Chiharu is out with Hajime for today.

To think that two completely contrasting letters ask for the same thing is somewhat amusing. With that said, he knows that he can only attend to one as he can't be at two places at once, and needless to say, he didn't even need a minute to decide.

After the bell rang, Izuru left the classroom, the plain envelope in his pocket as the pink one was left in the bin.

* * *

 

Upon arriving at the Nanami residence, he'll admit that he thought it would be just a simple play date, but there was no sign of Chiaki in the living room, and even then, the consoles the sisters owned were currently not in use and plugged off, save for the ones that were being charged.

 Deciding to check where she might be, he arrived at the kitchen, he saw plenty of kitchenware and some sorts of ingredients were cluttered around. Lo and behold, there's Chiaki, clad in an apron; it took her a while to notice him, and by the time she did, she greeted him with a smile. "Hey, Izuru! I hope that I didn't bother you today."

"It wasn't any trouble." He walked in, and after taking notice of some ingredients like milk, sugar, and cocoa, he immediately came to a conclusion. "You're making chocolates for tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Mmhmm." Was Chiaki's reply as she placed a batch in the oven.

"Is it for anyone in particular?" He asked.

The girl shook her head. "Well, not really; it's for everyone in our class, including Ms. Yukizome." Closing the oven, she turned to him and added, "I'm going to make some for you, Hajime, and Chiharu too."

Of course, he's not in the least bit surprised about that one. His eyes turned to the table, noticing a finished batch of her chocolates. Appearance-wise, the chocolates are a bit rough around the edges, showcasing their maker's amateur skills, but overall they don't look bad. If it came to the taste, however, that can be an entirely different story.

"May I?" He asked, waiting for her permission. Upon seeing her nod with a reply of "Sure.", he grabbed one, taking it into his mouth as Chiaki waited for what he would say.

When he was finished in chewing the last piece of it off, Izuru hummed thoughtfully. "You added too much sugar in it, didn't you?" Seeing her look away with a pout, he then said, "You know that you won't improve without criticism."

His tone softened. "With that said, you didn't do it that bad; I'll admit that its thought and presentation was done nicely."

Taking a pair of plastic gloves, he put them on and looked back at her.

"Come on, I'll help in making your chocolates. Not only will we finish faster; I can also give you some tips along the way."


End file.
